Eaux noires
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: Quand Castle se retrouve face à son pire cauchemar. Péponse à l'Imaginarium du 13/01/2013 sur le site du CPAF.


**Voilà un moment que je n'avais pas posté. Manque de temps. Manque d'inspiration.**  
**Et puis elle m'est revenue sans prévenir. Alors j'ai accouché d'un petit bébé. Tout petit. Peut-être un peu prématuré. Mais j'ai voulu me focaliser sur les sentiments intérieurs de Castle, et laisser tomber l'intrigue.**

**J'espère que, malgré la brièveté, ça vous plaira!**

* * *

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là.

Immobile.

A laisser le froid humide brûler sa chair, et les larmes tracer un sillon glacial sur ses joues.

Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne réagissait plus.

Perdu dans sa douleur.

Noyé dans sa détresse.

Incapable d'assimiler la dure réalité. L'impossible réalité.

Il entendait bien les déchirures du vent à travers les branches des arbres nus il voyait bien les violents éclats de lumière à la surface du fleuve, qui venaient agresser ses pupilles sans relâche il sentait bien le gel lui mordre le visage et s'immiscer jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles.

Pourtant, il lui semblait que les attaques de l'hiver atténuaient quelque peu la souffrance aiguë qui lui étreignait la gorge et lui comprimait les poumons, l'empêchant de respirer.

Il aurait voulu se laisser happer tout entier par sa douleur.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle atteigne un tel degré d'intensité qu'il en eût été anesthésié.

Pour avoir un peu de répit.

Et pour oublier.

Oublier cet insidieux sentiment de culpabilité qui traçait son chemin à travers chaque fibre de son corps meurtri.

Oublier ces eaux noires de l'Hudson. Ces mêmes eaux dans lesquelles Tyson avait plongé un an auparavant, et qui avaient maintenant englouti son âme. Celle qu'il chérissait plus que sa propre vie.

Oublier qu'il était désormais orphelin.

Plus rien ne paraissait plus avoir de sens autour de lui depuis qu'il l'avait perdue.

Il se sentait incapable de reprendre sa vie d'avant, comme si de rien n'était, de retourner au commissariat, de terminer son dernier roman, ou même de franchir à nouveau le seuil de chez lui. De chez elle.

Au moindre recoin du loft était associé un souvenir d'elle — un souvenir avec elle.

Il ne pouvait pas y retourner. Il ne pouvait pas faire face.

Il ferma douloureusement les paupières.

_Pumpkin_…

Une main vint se glisser dans sa paume glacée, et des doigts fins se mêlèrent aux siens.

Instinctivement, il agrippa cette bouée de sauvetage qui le raccrochait à la réalité. A cette même réalité cauchemardesque qu'il voulait fuir à tout prix.

Kate demeura silencieuse à ses côtés. Solide comme un roc. Son roc. Le même que celui qu'il avait été pour elle pendant quatre ans.

Elle respecta sa détresse.

Elle partagea sa douleur, en qui elle retrouvait une vieille amie.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes qui auraient pu être des heures.

Main dans la main.

Epaule contre épaule.

Les yeux perdus dans le clapotis ironique des petites vagues du fleuve qui venaient mourir sur le quai.

"Ne le laisse pas te détruire. Ne laisse pas Tyson avoir cet ultime plaisir."

Castle serra les mâchoires. Un éclat de haine passa dans ses yeux, immédiatement remplacé par la panique et l'angoisse, celles-là même qui ne l'avaient jamais vraiment quitté depuis que 3XK était venu lui rendre visite derrière les barreaux de sa cellule.

Tyson avait tenu parole.

Tyson avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

Tyson lui avait pris Alexis.

Cette vengeance était pire encore que si le serial killer l'avait tué, lui. Castle avait la sensation qu'il lui arrachait le cœur à mains nues. Et il ignorait quand cette torture prendrait fin. Un jour peut-être. Ou peut-être jamais.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il venait ici, sur ce quai, tous les jours depuis deux semaines. Depuis qu'on y avait retrouvé le corps sans vie d'Alexis, recraché par le fleuve.

Par ce pèlerinage quotidien, il venait sombrer dans les eaux profondes de son pire cauchemar. Comme Alexis avait disparue dans les eaux profondes du fleuve.

Mais chaque jour, une voix douce et réconfortante venait l'extirper de ce gouffre, le sauver de la noyade. Comme chaque jour depuis deux semaines, il entendait la voix de Kate, lointaine, comme perdue dans un épais brouillard.

"Il est mort, Castle. Pour de bon. Ne le laisse pas t'emporter avec lui. Alexis a besoin de vivre en toi."

Ses mots étaient si douloureux. Et si salutaires à la fois.

Alors, il se laissa envelopper par ce timbre chaud et brisé, il se laissa guider hors de son abysse intérieur.

Car il savait qu'il n'y avait que Kate — ses mains, sa voix, sa présence — qui pourrait trouver le moyen de l'aider à survivre.

* * *

**Vous n'allez pas vous pendre tout de suite, hein! Laissez d'abord une petite trace de votre passage avec le joli bouton ci-dessous!  
Merci d'avance à tout ceux qui prendront quelques secondes pour le faire :)**


End file.
